roryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lori Grayson
Lori Grayson is the one who started it all. Early Life Born in 1960, Lori was an only child. She had a fairly ordinary childhood, however in high school she began to turn into a bit of a rebel, a trait often carried on in later generations. Lori struggled with aneorexia and weight problems in college, fluctuating between ultra thin and unpleasantly rotund. After finishing school, she managed to get her act together and in 1983, she married the man of her dreams, Brandon Horton. Marriage to Brandon Horton Only one year into their marriage, Lori gave birth to their only child, Molly Horton. The following year, Lori got into acting and struck it big in Hollywood. In 1986, Lori co-starred in a movie alongside her husband Brandon, however Brandon's time in Hollywood was brief. The following year, Lori was arressted for tax evasion and served two years in prison. Brandon, meanwhile, had troubles of his own and was in a serious car accident. Luckily, he made a full recovery and was able to take care of Molly while Lori carried out her prison sentence. Acting Career In 1989, Lori landed the role of Psylocke in the hit movie "X-Men." It spawned many sequels, her family continuing to be involved with each one. In 1990, Lori struck gold once more, playing the role of Polaris in another comic book themed movie, "X-Factor." The "X-Factor" franchise would also prove to be profitable for her family over the years. Brandon's Death Tragedy struck in 1991 when Brandon was discovered murdered after an unknown attacker stabbed him in the chest. Things continued to go down hill for Lori after her husband's death, when the movie studio she was working for ubruptly fired her. In order to make ends meet and support her 11-year-old daughter, Lori got a job waiting tables at a local diner. Lori's Comeback In 1994, Lori made a comeback as an actress when she landed the role of the Invisible Girl in the film adaptation of "Fantastic Four." After the success of the Fantastic Four, Lori decided to get involved with television and took on the role of Branda Walsh in the hit TV series "Beverly Hills 90210." Many fans felt that Lori, at 35 years old, was too old for the role, and after only two seasons, Brenda was killed off. Lori went on to another television series and in an attemp to prove her worth as an actor, played the role of high school student Elizabeth Wakefield in the television series "Sweet Valley High." After only one season on the show, Lori's character was yet again killed off, however the following year, the character was resurrected and Lori was brought back on to the show. Second Marriage and Grandchildren Tiring of the instability of her profession, Lori dropped out of the business and decided to get married in 2001. The marriage ended in divorce after a domestic violence dispute with her husband. Lori decided to remain single and stay at home with her daughter Molly, who at only 18 years of age was already expecting a child of her own. 2004 proved to be an exceptional year for Lori and her family. Not only did Lori became a grandmother with the birth to Kaity Horton; Lori also won the lottery that year. Death Lori was killed suddenly in 2005 in a freak accident that left her split in two. Category:"Life of Lori" Characters